


In the shadows of your heart

by katara71



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Yang Xiao Long, Alternate Universe, Don't Breathe bad end, F/F, No Escape, White Fang Blake, broken Yang, more tags will be added, past Yang Xiao Long/Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara71/pseuds/katara71
Summary: Desperation led her to this point.For her cause,her friends,for a future, only money could buyNow she was stuck here, trapped in this padded cell with no way out and a monster whispering in her ear.Just one year
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 5





	In the shadows of your heart

She inhaled, sharp and quick, and then instantly held her breath. Not from the piercing pain of her bruised and battered body, but the brutal memories that flooded her mind like the remnants of a terrifying nightmare.

Yuma was dead.

Illia was dead.

Their plan had failed in the worst way possible, and she had gotten caught trying to escape. 

Now awake and alone, the captive knew two things:

1\. She wasn't touching the ground

2\. Any sound she made could draw her captor back and potentially end her life

And that was all before she opened her eyes.


End file.
